


In Good Hands

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Octavia share a moment in Mount Weather’s Medical Ward while they’re waiting to hear about Nyko’s condition. [3x02 - Canon Divergence AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

Octavia and Lincoln were sitting on the floor in Mount Weather’s Medical Ward, propped up against the end of one of the beds. It had been about five hours since they’d arrived at the Mountain and since Abby and Jackson had set to work on Nyko. He’d shown up at Arkadia early that morning, wounded and near death. A victim of Azgeda’s hatred. Beside Octavia, Lincoln sat, tense, slowly turning a knife in his hands. Nyko was his best friend and brother.

Nyko’s wounds were severe and he’d needed to receive a blood transfusion. Octavia had been more than ready to give hers, since she was a universal donor, but when Jackson had tested Nyko’s blood type, the answer hadn’t been the best. Nyko was Rh Null, a rare blood type that could only receive blood from the same type. Against their better judgment, they’d decided to bring him to the Mountain, to use their extensive blood supply. They had hesitated, the knowledge of where that blood had come from heavy on their minds. The Mountain Men had used Grounder blood as medicine, from Grounders they had captured and drained until their last drop. But Nyko’s life had been at stake, and Lincoln had made the final verdict.

She glanced at Lincoln again. He was still turning the knife in his hands. She should probably take it from him before he decided to do something stupid. She hadn’t wanted him to come alone to Mount Weather, not after the hell he’d been through here. The added stress of Nyko’s injuries only intensified his emotions.

Octavia nudged him gently.

“You okay?”

Lincoln nodded, but she could tell that he didn’t mean it.

“He's gonna be fine,” she promised. “Nyko's got the two best doctors I know working on him, in a place with almost unlimited resources. Okay? We came here for a reason and now he's under the best care possible. He's in great hands. I’m sure he's going to be fine.”

“I know you didn't approve of us coming here, but... I  _had_  to. If something–”

She cut him off. “Lincoln, stop... You don't have to explain. He's your brother. I would've done the same for Bellamy.”

Octavia grinned at him and he returned the smile. Lincoln put the knife away and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. They still weren't completely okay after their argument the night before, but it was a start. Things _had_ gotten pretty hot and heavy that morning, before they’d gotten interrupted... But nothing had really changed, he was still wearing that damned guard's jacket.

Abby came up to them and put a hand on Lincoln’s shoulder.

“He’s waking up,” she informed them.

Lincoln looked back at Octavia, who grinned and raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Told ya.”

He grinned and got up hurriedly and went to his friend’s side. Octavia followed behind more slowly.

Nyko was hooked up to a machine that was currently reading his steady vital signs, to an IV and a blood bag.

Lincoln kneeled by the bed and took Nyko’s arm gently.

“Hey…” he greeted his brother affectionately. “ _Monin, bro ***1**_.”

Nyko took in his surroundings.

“ _Maun-de ***2**_?”

“ _Wonwe noumou na kep yu klin ***3**_.”

Nyko looked to his left at Abby, who was hovering over him, checking his wound dressings.

“Thank you, Abby.”

She gave him a small smile and a nod.

Octavia came up behind Lincoln and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you,” she greeted Nyko. “You gave us quite the scare. Don’t do that again.”

He grinned up at her. “I’ll try.”

“Nyko will be fine,” Abby assured them, with a smile. “He just needs to rest.”

They all gathered around Nyko’s bed, relieved that he was going to be alright. Soon, Nyko would return home to TonDC they would all return to their normal lives. Octavia could only hope that things between her and Lincoln would get better.

 

* * *

***1** – “Welcome back, brother.”

 ***2** – “The Mountain?”

 ***3** – “Only way to save you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** In this fic, Jasper doesn't go with them to MW. It never made sense to me that Jasper went to Mount Weather with them in canon. They’re in the middle of a medical emergency. It’s a life or death kind of situation. Is this really the best time to be bringing a depressed, alcoholic, self-destructive teenager suffering from PTSD to his personal hell? And to what? Face his demons, deal with Maya’s death? I guess it made sense for the show to have that scene between Jasper and Octavia in 3x02 to: one, show Jasper’s grief over Maya’s death months after it happened and two, to foreshadow Lincoln’s death. Other than that, it didn’t make sense for Jasper to be there, or for Octavia to go after him. Instead of running off to babysit Jasper, she should've stayed with Lincoln. He needed her.


End file.
